To assist in training to perform giant swings, straps have been arranged relative to the high bar. The gymnast wraps his or her hands about the straps and supported from the bar by a PVC collar and holds them as casts, push aways and swings are performed to practice the giant maneuver. However, the gymnast does not properly grip the high bar itself when using straps for training, and, therefore, does not practice of all motions used in performing a giant maneuver. In particular, in the course of performing a giant, trainees can get “stuck” or fall once past perpendicular because they do not learn to shift their grip when using conventional trainers. Strength, form and timing of movement are critical to giant completion, particularly wrist shifting motions.
While safety of the user is promoted by using straps as in prior designs, an improved giant trainer is needed in the art, such as one that addresses wrist motions as well as abdominal muscles, shoulder muscles, back muscles, and which enhances safety by not allowing the gymnast to come off the bar or collapse into the bar past perpendicular.